Surprised
by SlytherinPride7
Summary: After being sorted into Slytherin, Albus S. Potter will have to accept who he is and he will have a great surprise to find that he is a very talented wizard! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 First day

**Disclaimer: I sadly don`t own Harry Potter.**

**Please note that this story will not follow a storyline, it will be a few chapters describing Albus S. Potter life at Hogwarts and how I think he would do in each subject. But if you like the story you can write in your reviews a suggestion for me. I mean you can tell me what do you want to happen in the story. If I agree I will continue with this fic.**

Credits to Kingsdaughter613 for the revision of the text!

* * *

><p>It was morning. But Albus Severus Potter didn't want to wake up.<p>

" It was all a dream" he thought hopefully. " I am in my bed ready to leave my house and go to Platform 9 and 3/4. I just had a crazy dream because James was teasing me."

He opened his eyes. Blast. So it was not a dream. His sheets were still green and silver, and his robes still had a serpent badge. It was all he could do to stop the tears . Why he wasn't in Gryffindor tower? WHY?

What would his parents do when they discover that he was in Slytherin? He  
>preferred not to think about it. He knew his father had said he would not care, but how could he not be dissapointed that his son was a slimy, Slytherin snake?<p>

Albus forced himself to stop thinking about his parents. He was depressed enough as it was. Slowly, still not quite willing to believe he was in the Slytherin dorms, he got up. All of the other boys were still fast asleep.

A small smile crossed Albus' face as he saw the giant squid pass the windows of his dormitory. At least there was one good thing about his new accommodations; he would never lack for a view. The prefects had explained about the Slytherin dorms being under the lake the previous evening. If nothing else he could always watch the aquarium outside the windows. maybe he could even avoid seeing the common room entirely.

Albus quickly changed into his Hogwarts uniform, trying to ignore the green and silver colors. Glancing at himself in the mirror, Albus let out a snort. Honestly. Whoever decided on the sweater was clearly an idiot.

Silently he walked towards the common room. He exited through the wall, hoping he would be able to find it again later. Bad enough being a Slytherin. Worse if he was the Slytherin who could not find his own common room. James would never let him live it down.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Albus headed towards the Great Hall, barely managing to stop himself from running over his head of house. "Professor Slughorn! I'm sorry sir. I should have been paying more attention," he apologized.

"Not at all, not at all," Horacewaved him off. "No need to apologize m'boy, it is  
>normal to—' But suddenly he stopped talking and looked to Albus face.A huge smile appeared on his round face. "Merlin`s beard, Albus Potter! Harry's son! Ah, an excellent student he was. So glad to finally meet you m'boy! And I see you are one of mine! What a wonderful surprise! I never expected... But how wonderful to have you!"<p>

Albus blushed. "Yes, um—"

"Lucky we met; I was just heading to the Great Hall, myself. it's these ridiculous time tables. Can you believe they only gave me three free periods on the first day? Really, at my age..." The professor started to search through the pile of papers in his hands. Albus shifted slightly, waiting for the professor to finish. "Here it is my boy, here it is. Would you follow me to the breakfast?"

Albus nodded, unsure of what else to do. The journey to the Great Hall seemed intolerable. Slughorn would just not stop talking about his father. And mother. And grandparents. And Albus' namesakes.

"Great students they were, great students. Why, I remember the time your father..."

Albus could barely contain his relief at seeing the Great Hall. Bidding a hasty good bye to his Head of House he hurried to the Slytherin table. Due to the early hour the hall was nearly empty. Only the teachers, and a few scattered students were eating.  
>Unfortunately, Rose was not one of the early risers. Checking his time-table, Albus was glad to see that the first class was double potions with Ravenclaw – and Rose.<p>

Albus filled his plate, glancing around the room . His eyes met the old lady sitting in the center of the high table. She winked at him, and the boy could swear he saw a little smile in her face. He smiled back. While eating, he checked his time table again. This time he examined it properly and circled the classes he would share with Rose: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. When Albus finished his toast, he looked around and saw Slughorn giving away the rest time tables. But this was not what got his attention , nor his brother's acknowledging smirk and mouthed "I told you so,"

It was Rose. His best friend had entered the Great Hall.

Glad to see her, he impulsively ran to up to his cousin. She jumped back, looking startled.

"Albus!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

'Well you know...' he bit his lip, holding back his tears. Why Slytherin? "I'm..fine! And you?" He asked, forcing himself to sound cheerful.

"I'm alright. Ravenclaw isn't bad! I think I'm going to enjoy being an Eagle." her smile faded as she took in Albus' expression. "Al..." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine. Relax. Slytherin is not a bad house. I bet in a few weeks you will be happy you were sorted there! And Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry don't care where you're placed...I am sure they will be proud of you."

"Yeah, hope so. Do you know that after the breakfast we will have double potions together?" Albus quickly changed the subject. He did not particularly feel like discussing his new House.

Rose smiled at him. "No, I didn't. that's great. I'll see you then; right now I'm going to eat. I'm starving!"

"Bye." Albus waved sadly, heading out of the hall.

Albus was back in his underground dormitory. The other boys were not there, having gone to breakfast. For lack of anything else to occupy him, Albus set to organizing his books and supplies. The potions kit, Potions book, and Defense text he packed in his , there was still twenty minutes to class. So he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth twice. He triple-checked his materials and time table. Nope, class still started at 9:30. Ten more minutes. He sat on one of the couches of the Common Room and watched the denizens of the lake swim by. It was only the merpeople though. Pity, he would have liked to see the squid again.

He checked his watch one more time. Three minutes. He left the Common Room. On his way through the dungeons he passed to of his dorm mates, as well as Rose. Few moments later and the dungeon corridor was full of first-year students. Albus waited impatiently, glad when Slughorn finally opened the door to the potions room.

"Come in you saw what is 'brewing' here." He laughed at his own joke, causing Albus to stifle a groan at the all too familiar sound.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions and friends

**Sorry for my delay! Here it is the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Potions and friends<p>

Along with Rose Weasley and the other first years from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Albus Potter entered the potions classroom. It was reminiscent of the Slytherin dungeon. A wet place, underground with green stone walls. The biggest difference was the lack of windows. Albus silently shook his head as he glanced

"Seems the giant squid won't be paying me a visit."

Albus and Rose quickly chose a desk near the front of the room. They could clearly see Slughorn's messy desk full of papers, potions, scales and books. Professor Slughorn waved every into their seats, an affable smile on his face. "I know, I know. You are all very excited about your first class. And I am certain  
>you will be even more excited when I tell you what we will be brewing today!" Several Ravenclaws straightened up, eager to begin.<p>

"I have planned for today the Forgetfulness Potion! Does anyone know  
>anything about this peculiar brew?" Rose's hand flew up in the air.<p>

"The Forgetfulness Potion causes the drinker to suffer a short term loss of memory. It can be used in place of an Obliviate, but is less effective. However, its use requires less skill than a Memory Charm."

"Excellent Miss Weasley. You've inherited your mother's brains, I see. She was always one of my favorites." Slughorn beamed at Rose, who blushed. "Five points to Ravenclaw! Now, if everyone else will open their books to page fifteen?"

There was a rustling of papers as everyone flipped through their texts. One of Albus' year mates raised his hand, offering to read.

"What is you name m'boy?" Slughorn asked cheerily.

"Scorpius sir. Scorpius Malfoy."

"If you will begin Mr. Malfoy?" Albus was not sure, but he thought Slughorn's voice had grown somewhat colder.

Perhaps he had imagined it though. Certainly Scorpius showed no sign as he began reading.

"The Forgetfulness Potion is a potion which causes a variable degree of short term memory loss in the drinker."

"Very good then. If you would follow me." Slughorn lead them across the hall to a second room.

Inside was a cauldron, a set of scales and ingredients, just waiting to be used. The first years gathered around. Albus raised a hand, hoping to be able to do the first steps. He was surprised to find himself actually excited about brewing his first potion.

Slughorn nodded, waving Al onwards. The messy haired boy swallowed nervously, ignoring everyone's stares. Focus, he reminded himself, carefully measuring out the drops of Lethe water.

Horace Slughorn smiled at his young snake's determination. And those eyes! Ah, Lily would have been proud of her grandson. Maybe potion abilities skipped a generation?

"Um..Okay, so according to the book we should first add two drops of Lethe River  
>in the cauldron." Ignoring everyone's looks, Albus turned to the professor waiting for affirmation.<p>

Slughorn raised a hand, turning to the class. "I am sorry to interrupt m'boy. But I want everyone to pay attention how we add the drops." The professor carefully added one drop to the cauldron. "We have to be very careful. The Forgetfulness Drought is not volatile, but it is never to early to learn good habits!" He chuckled at the students half-panicked glances.

Albus, Rose and another Ravenclaw student prepared the potion. When they  
>finished Horace checked it, and congratulated the students. A few Albus's<br>classmates frowned when homework was assigned - a report on the Forgetfulness Potion due Friday. Before Albus could leave, Slughorn called him over. "You're very good at potions m'boy. I hope to see even more of your work in the future." Albus smiled and chuckled. He felt a very good feeling inside him, a feeling of satisfaction. At least I was good at something, this peculiar thought pass through his mind.

Rose left the dungeons talking to a very small Ravenclaw girl, waving goodbye to Albus. He sighed, wishing he had more classes with her. He headed to the third floor and Defense against the Dark Arts, while Rose headed for the green houses and Herbology.

Heading to the classroom, Albus could not help but notice that Scorpius Malfoy was the only other Slytherin near him. Well, it was not as though I can spend the next seven years without talking to my housemates, Albus consoled him self, as he turned to talk to the son of his father's rival. He had heard about Scorpius before, of course. The son of Draco malfoy, the man who had spent his years at Hogwarts trying to make Albus' father's life miserable. But Scorpius seemed to be cut from a different cloth, and Albus had never heard either of his parents say a word against Astoria Greengrass, his mother. Albus was already in Slytherin, it wasn't possible for him to ruin his life even more now.

"Hi," Albus said, trying not to sound to stiff. "I'm Albus Potter."

The pale boy nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy," he replied. "How did you find potions?"

"I really liked it." Albus smiled, thinking back on the lesson. "It was a lot better than my parents made it out to be. Particularly my father, he hated potions!"

"I enjoyed it too," Scorpius admitted. 'I thought it might be different, brewing with a teacher instead of my father, but it was a lot of fun. I just wish I had gotten to do more..."

"Well, Slughorn seemed to want volunteers today. We'll probably be brewing on our own soon enough though."

"True." Scorpius nodded. "What other classes are you interested in? Personally, I'm curious about Transfiguration. My mother says it's hard, but _very _rewarding though."

Albus laughed. "She sounds like my Aunt Hermione! 'You have to work for anything worthwhile,' and stuff like that. Though I agree with you about Transfiguration. I mean, you need it if you want to become an animagus, and that would be really amazing to do. My grandparent was an animagus, a stag."

"Really?" he sounded amazed. "I wonder if I would be a bird. Could you imagine just flying, no broom required?" Scorpius' grey eyes seemed almost dreamy.

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "though even regular broom lying is amazing. Do you fly much?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I have a broom, but I don't get to use it as much as I'd like. Wish I could have brought it here, but school rules mean it's sitting in a shed at home." He scowled.

"Mine too," Albus nodded morosely. "it isn't fair that we have to wait a whole year to bring them here. It is not as though we can't fly! I mean, my Mum is a quiditch star! Shee plays for Holyhead Harpies, do you know her? She is Ginny Weasley!"

Scorpius nodded fiercely. "Exactly! I agree with you completely. I-" He broke off as they approached the classroom. The Gryffindor students were already there, scowling at the snakes. Albus did not mind though. For the first time since his sorting he was happy... happy with Slytherin.

The door opened and a familiar face appeared. Teddy Lupin was wearing dark brown robes and his hair was riot of colors. Red, yellow, blue and green streaks swirled around his crown. Several of the students gave their professor an odd look. Albus just rolled his eyes, used to his almost brother's odd hair styles.

"Come on in guys!" Ted called, grinning broadly. As the people entered he looked for Albus. "Hey Al... I mean... Mr. Potter!" He embraced the younger boy, quickly releasing him. "Good to see you."

"Hello Professor Tonks. Guess I'll have to remember to call you that now."

"Guess you will! Well, come on in!'

Albus smiled.


End file.
